This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art, which may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electrical connection assemblies are utilized in electrical systems, computer systems, and various other electrical and computing components and devices. These electrical connection assemblies typically have a fixed geometry and configuration that utilize a male/female attachment mechanism to provide an electrical connection. For example, the connection assemblies may have a male connector that is insertable into a receptacle or female connector. Unfortunately, many of these electrical connectors have a geometry or configuration that may not be suitable for compact applications, such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptop computers, notebook computers, and various other electronics and computing devices that have a limited space for electrical connectors and ports. For example, an RJ11 or RJ45 connector may be desired in a particular computing component or device, yet the space limitations of the device may not permit the utilization of the desired connector due to the size and configuration of the connector.
Accordingly, a system and method is needed for reducing the size and space consumption of electrical connectors to facilitate use in compact electronics and computing components.